


Impulse

by nicht_alles_Gold



Series: Gift This Work to ME [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fatness, Light Angst, M/M, So obviously, Ten Years Later, isn't a tag but applies in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/pseuds/nicht_alles_Gold
Summary: Entirely self-serving, indulgent, specific content.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicht_alles_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicht_alles_Gold/gifts).



> 10 years later, and Prompto is fat, and after a lame prelude cause I can't just make things simple, awkward sex is had. If you like cute boys and sexy fucking, probably skip this one. It's fine!
> 
> Don't be an asshole who leaves fatshaming comments on here, just don't read it, thanks. "I'm all for fat acceptance but-" counts.

Noctis felt like he had been dredged out of the depths of the ocean, but he still hurried to get out of the truck he'd been escorted in to the Hammerhead, rushing to Ignis and Gladio for gleeful hugs, and maybe a few tears attempting to be hidden. He wasn't sure why, because who really cared anymore. He couldn't be happier to be back, and he wiped his eyes, glancing, looking for...

“Where's Prompto?” Noctis asked, voice searching for a painful answer he didn't want to hear.

“He's fine,” Ignis replied quickly, to deny those thoughts, “He's here, he's...”

Gladio sighed and rocked on his feet. “He's embarrassed or somethin'.”

“Uh… why?” Noctis laughed, looking between the two of them. “Did he grow a terrible beard or something?”

Gladio snorted. “Damn, you got it in one. But actually, it's not...” He scratched his forehead, near where his scars met. “I'm not telling you like this. Hey, Prompto!” He leaned back, looking over his shoulder. “Get over here. I'll kick your ass.”

An audible sigh could be heard from behind the weapon vendor's truck. Prompto's head peeked out from behind it, just barely. “Uh. Hey! Noct.”

Noctis's eyebrows drew together. “Dude. I'm not gonna go over there. Please.” His voice sounded more tired than he intended.

Another sigh emitted from behind the truck, but Prompto fully emerged, arms crossed over his hefty chest as he trudged forward. He stopped and looked at Noctis with some hesitation, before the latter grabbed him for a hug. Noctis breathed deep against his friend's shoulder, and Prompto finally returned the hug, bearishly.

“I missed you,” Noctis mumbled into his shirt.

“Don't make me cry,” Prompto replied, quietly.

They parted after a few moments, and Prompto tried to wipe his eyes subtly. “See? He doesn't care,” Gladio said.

“Care about what?” Noctis asked.

“Wh… Come _on_. Look at me! You can't pretend that...”

“I mean, yeah, I,” Noctis paused, feeling unsure whether he should change his words around Ignis, “I noticed.” He shrugged. “So what?”

“So what? I'm huge! I--”

“Prompto, this isn't the time,” Ignis said, frowning, “He just got here.”

Prompto opened his mouth to reply, then nodded. “Sorry, you're right. We need to--”

“Wait.” Noctis looked over at his friend. “I don't… want to leave anything.” He half smiled, trying to not come off as so grim. “Come with me for a minute, we'll go back to your secret fort.”

They went to Prompto's hiding place, where he heaved yet another sigh. “I'm sorry Noct, okay? I just… I feel like...”

“Hold on.” Noctis looked Prompto up and down. He'd gained a notable amount of weight, sure. It was different from Noctis's last recollection of him, but it didn't look _wrong._ His neck was fleshier, his chest heavy, his stomach notably pushing out. He didn't look entirely unhealthy though, his arms were thick but not hugely flabby, his stomach still tight enough to suggest muscle underneath. “There, I looked. I don't know what you're embarrassed about.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. “Are you kidding? I blew up like a balloon! I'm even fatter than I was as a kid.” He indicated something growing larger with his hand. “I look like a pig.”

“Hey, would you let someone else call you that?” Noctis frowned. “I know you wouldn't, so don't say it either. You're my best friend. What you look like doesn't matter.”

Prompto's eyes flicked around. There was something else, obviously, but like Ignis said, they didn't have time for bickering. “Alright, I just… alright. It's not important.”

“Do you want to know my brutal opinion?” Noctis asked.

“Hit me.”

For a second, something ten years old stirred in Noctis's mind. It was ten years old though, and deserved to be ignored. “I think it's hot.”

“Are…” Prompto frowned, face already visibly pink under the wane light. “But…?”

“Think about shaving though.” Noctis tapped his own scruffy facial hair. He actually had no idea how it looked, probably no better than Prompto's, but he turned and returned to Gladio and Ignis. Prompto followed behind after a minute, noticeably slouching.

* * *

They split up after reaching Lestallum. Noctis had been filled in on the general situation, and he was looking forward to meeting up with everyone he'd soon be parting with. But he was happy, because he wanted to. It'd be sad, and hard, but even worse to miss out on everyone, right? He tried to reason that it was better to know what was happening than go on in forced ignorance.

Unfortunately, it turned out when they got there that he'd arrived at “night” and most people were asleep. He was the last person who wanted to paint his appearance as a big deal, so they just agreed to group back together in the artificial morning. Gladio and Ignis lived in a separate area from Prompto, so Noctis went with him so there wouldn't be overcrowding issues. It was amazing to know that he would see them again, so soon.

Prompto led the way, Noctis glancing around as he followed after. The main part of the city hadn't actually changed that much, but there were many more halfassed housing additions dotted everywhere they'd fit. Ten years was a long time, but gathering supplies for construction surely got more and more difficult as time went on. There were hunters on watch, many of them giving Noctis a little sideways look before Prompto greeted them as a distraction. Noctis wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond, so he… didn't.

“This looks like a place you wanna live, huh?” Prompto joked, as the sort-of apartments turned into literal old shipping containers, stacked as high as was safe to access by ladder. Still, there were personal touches when available—a string of lights wrapped around a ladder, a container painted like a sunny sky, one that someone decorated with signs collected from out in the dangerous world, one creepy one had monster bones. It was kind of nice, and Noctis found himself smiling at it all. Beyond pure survival, people were managing to still _live_ , and…

He shook his head like he could shake the thought out of it. No sad stuff right now.

Easier said than done, obviously, and so he took a few quicker steps to catch up with Prompto, when he'd been slightly behind him before, trying to shield himself from being seen too much. “So this is pretty much all hunters?”

“Yeah. Regular people kinda live in the middle.” He made a ring with his thumbs and index fingers. “And hunters everywhere else. There's a bunch around the power plant too, to protect it.”

“Makes sense.”

“It's not so bad, we've kinda made our own community over here.” He pointed to the left. “There's a gathering spot over there, where there's a place to eat, get weapons, shoot the shit. It's fun if you let it be.”

“I'm glad things are going well.”

“Yeah, it's fine.”

They didn't exactly need to push the point and talk about the actuality of the situation. For what it was, things were okay. Prompto pointed out where to turn, and they did once more, and then they were in front of a three-high stack of the containers.

“I'm on the second… floor?” Prompto said, putting one hand on the ladder and then freezing, a worried expression coming to his face. “Uh, but actually, could you wait out here a sec?” He heaved himself up the ladder before Noctis could even respond.

He waited a minute, listening for Prompto to ask him up, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. It felt really weird, and since he had peeked into the mirror as he'd been driven to the Hammerhead, he knew it made him look older than he wanted. Alright, he was tired of waiting, the longer he had to not talk, the more time he got to thinking. “I'm coming up,” he said, not really caring if Prompto heard or not.

He climbed the ladder, ducking into the doorway, and around an abandoned looking mattress. He could hear Prompto doing something past a sheet hung around the middle of the container and didn't want to shock him. “Hey, I got bored of waiting.”

“Woah! Wait, wait, okay?” His shadow was visible through the sheet, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“What, is it dirty or something? I don't care.” He brushed the barrier aside.

“No, it's just...” Prompto looked over at him, surprised he just walked in like that. “You're still pushy.”

“Yeah.” Noctis smiled, and then lifted his eyebrows. “What're you doing?”

It wasn't actually dirty, only a single shirt in the corner, and he had a bench with some gun parts disassembled on it, a few boxes with no identifiable marks under that. He clearly used his bed as a seat, because of the dent on the end of it, but the blankets on it were perfectly clean looking. What he had been doing was…

“Sorry, I totally forgot. I didn't really want you to see these...” Like you would normally expect to be in someone's murder dungeon, one wall had been completely covered in old photos, though they were neatly organized and orderly. He'd only taken some of them down, and Noctis was surprised it took him so long, so he pulled one off the wall himself, carefully. “Uh, since they're taped, I needed to take it off the back before putting them together. I really don't want to ruin any of them.” Prompto looked down at the small stack he'd made, frowning. “We didn't plan for this exactly so I didn't have time to--”

Noctis put the picture back on the wall and studied it. Honestly, he was finding it hard to look at all this. The one he'd taken was just a snapshot of some scenery, but even _that…_ there was sun dappling through the trees. He glanced at the next one over, and it was a picture of the four of them, standing together, and then it blurred. “Shit,” Noctis muttered to himself, wiping his eyes quickly. He didn't want to do that.

“I'll take the rest down really fast!” Prompto said in a hurry, his voice breaking in a way that indicated he was on the verge of tears too.

“No! No, don't. I...” Noctis breathed in, and slowly out, trying to calm down. “I like seeing them. And I don't want you to take them down for me.” Because… he would be gone by the time Prompto came back here, and with all his photos down, it'd be like physical evidence of his existence was gone and he didn't want Prompto to--

Too many thoughts. “Here, I'll help.”

Prompto silently nodded, and reapplied tape, then handed them back to Noctis, who tried his hardest not to look at his friend, because he didn't want to lose it right now. He tried not to look at the photos either in particular, blankly taping them back into their orderly pattern. They got to the last one, and Noctis couldn't help but glance at it, and then tilt his head. “Is this one more recent?”

Prompto looked, and sighed. “Yeah. It's me and my old… roommate, I guess. That's why the place is split in two. There's not enough room for everyone otherwise.”

Noctis could tell he was holding something back, and inspected it again, at least this one wouldn't make him emotional. It was Prompto and this woman, who was somewhere around middle-aged, smiling together by a container that was colorfully painted with graffiti. “Did she move out? Leave your ass?” He said it jokingly, but looking at Prompto, it was clear that levity wasn't going to work here. “Um, sorry...” He tried to backpedal, but Prompto spoke up.

“It's okay. She… well, she probably died.” He looked away, but Noctis could see the glitter of tears in his eyes. “She went on a hunt and never came back. A couple of us looked for her, but no luck. It happens. A lot.”

Noctis lightly touched Prompto's arm, reassuringly. “That's terrible. I...” There was a lot he could say. He wished he could've been here earlier, to prevent all this. That he could've stopped it in the first place. Any way that he could blame himself. “I don't really know what to say. Sorry isn't enough.”

Prompto stifled a sob, then relaxed, and wiped his eyes, looking at Noctis with a sad smile. “I should be the sorry one. I'm still an emotional wreck...”

“If you weren't, I'd be worried.” Seeing Prompto cry made him want to, too? It sucked. “We'll just be emotional wrecks together, okay?”

“Hah, yeah. Let's sit down.” They took their places on the bed, like awkward teenagers, something they were used to from a long time ago. “I try to take photos with people I make friends with now. Cause she—Lacuna—she didn't have any family. I dunno if they died or what, but she was just kinda a cool lady who lived on her own out in the middle of nowhere before she came here. We got along really well and ended up talking about a lot of stuff. She was kinda critical of my photos, though.” He laughed quietly. “Tough love, she always said.”

“I'm glad you had someone like that.”

“Hey, don't say it as if I don't have any friends. Everyone gets along for the most part, but she had a lot of… uh, personality.” He smiled at some kind of memory Noctis didn't want to probe. “Just nice to live with someone too.”

“Do you put out personal ads or something?”

“Actually, sorta, there's bulletin boards up everywhere. Since phones don't work, there's not any choice, really. Old timey.”

“Oh, how'd you get new photos anyway? Does your camera still work?”

Prompto grinned. “There's a really good trading circuit, basically. If you find something good you bring it back, take it to the trader, and they'll hook you up with something you want if it's fair. I've gotten a bunch of camera parts and kinda learned about them… hey, I can even develop from film now. Someone found like, a whole box of that stuff and… uh, well, no one else really uses it.”

“So you're the guy people just know to exploit for that crap, right?”

“That's me.” Prompto looked happy at least, talking about his passion, “At least I have something to do that's not...” He made a finger gun and shot a few times. “I wasn't born to be a hunter. Honestly, I should've been the prince.”

“You'd be better at it than me,” Noctis said, with a self deprecating smile.

Prompto kicked his foot, looking down at the ground. The silence stretched on for a little too long before he spoke again. “Man, how are we going to _not_ talk about this stuff. I feel like… if we don't, it's just ignoring it. If we do, it's just gonna get depressing fast.”

“It's fine to ignore it.” Noctis frowned to himself. “We can talk about… fun things?”

Prompto's mouth was a straight line. “There kinda… aren't any. And talking about old stuff will just make me cry.” He groaned. “Seriously, it's the worst, but it's not like giving up and just _dying_ is good either so, so...” He ended his words with an empty hand gesture. “I dunno Noct. You got anything?”

Noctis squinted his eyes. “Uh, no.” He laid back on the bed, and closed his eyes, then breathed out through his teeth. “...Ow. My back feels all shitty.”

“Wow. You don't just look like an old man after all.”

“Shut up.” Even a topic tangential as this was sort of an emotional minefield. He felt Prompto lay down too, and shifted over to give him more room.

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbled quietly, embarrassed.

Noctis's eyes popped open. “Hey, we don't have to but… we could talk about that.”

“What?”

“Why're you so… apologetic. I kinda can't believe you tried to _hide_ from me. You know I wouldn't care no matter what.”

“Man...” Prompto's cheeks were red. “I'm not like… I've never been some _pillar_ of confidence. And after you were gone...” He sighed. “It's not really that literal. I-I mean, it bothered me at first, but no one ever was shitty to me about it. Gladio even tried to help me train without mentioning it at all, but I think my metabolism just took a nosedive and won't come back. I didn't lose anything, but at least...”

They were laying down, but he lifted his arm and tensed the muscle for Noctis to see, and the strength that was behind it was obvious. “It's not like I turned into a useless blob. I kinda… don't mind it anymore.” Maybe recalling what Noctis said to him earlier, his eyes were intently watching the ceiling. “Er, so, I guess to really answer you, I… just didn't want you to be disappointed when you saw me. I didn't want it to be… so obvious that I gave up at first.”

Noctis moved his head against Prompto's shoulder. He felt him flinch slightly. “I'm glad you're still an idiot.”

“Wha...” Prompto almost squawked, but then Noctis could hear the smile he was speaking with. “You're so dismissive. These are my feelings I'm spilling out here!”

Noctis didn't reply for a moment, and as the silence hung for too long, Prompto didn't seem like filling it either. A few minutes passed, and finally he spoke again.

“You asleep?”

“I haven't even closed my eyes.” Noctis said, quietly. “I'm tired of sleeping.”

Prompto didn't joke about how unusual that was. It didn't really seem like the right time, and Noctis was thankful.

“But you probably need to. Unless you wanted to stay up with me?” Noctis's tone was fishing a little more for an affirmative than he wanted to. He didn't want to be alone.

“Yeah. Let's do it.” Noctis sat up and looked at him. Prompto licked his lips nervously. “What?”

“I shouldn't ask you to do that. It's not good for you either. You're old now and all.”

“I wanna spend time with you too, man. But I dunno what you wanna do… There's not much here.” Prompto rolled to his side so he could hold up his head with his hand. “We could go see if anyone's got anything interesting going on—despite everything a lot of hunters still party pretty hard. Sometimes there's--” Noctis frowned, and he stopped that line of thought, looking confused. “I wish I could tell you there's something better, but--”

“Prompto. I.” Noctis swallowed, trying to will himself to not look embarrassed by what he was about to say. “I wanna have sex.”

He wished he could've had the other man's camera at this moment, because his expression was priceless. He decided to just commit it to memory as Prompto tried to sputter but couldn't even say anything, and ended up just sitting up fully and squinting his eyes at Noctis, like he'd been replaced.

“I mean it,” he said, more persuasively.

“I… um… do, do you wanna go to a hunter's bar? I can't like, guarantee that we'll find someone, but you're still good looking--” Prompto was properly flustered, and Noctis doubled down.

“I don't want to do it with a random person.”

“But, but, Noct, you don't mean...”

“Yeah, I do. So what?” He said that like, but he knew his face was red, and Prompto's matched, his freckles seeming more vivid.

“But!”

“Don't make me say that I don't want to die a--”

Prompto clapped his hand over Noctis's mouth before he actually could say it, but he looked distressed. “Don't… say that.”

Noctis moved his hand off. “Sorry.” He knew it wasn't the final word of that statement that was going to bother Prompto. “I don't want to coerce you or something, but if you… want to. It's really stupid. It's like, really, really juvenile, I _know_. But it's an experience I've never had, and...” _Won't_. “Unless it's now.”

Prompto looked away, blinking a few times. “I'm… I'm okay with it… but with _me_ , you really wanna…?”

“Yes. Back then, I...” Noctis released Prompto's hand so he could nervously play with the blanket they were sitting on. “I kinda hoped it would happen. I mean, I didn't know how, when I was supposed to get married, but I wished that we'd find the opportunity and just… go for it once, as horny guys just messing around.” Well, if he got anything out of this, at least he got that sad confession off his chest.

Prompto looked back at him, and finally a smile cracked his lips. “We really are a couple of emotional wrecks.”

“You were first,” Noctis smiled back, feeling raw from being candid.

“Well, I'd… I'd like to. You're still… half cute.” Prompto's jokey tone didn't cover that he actually sounded happy.

“And you're two hundred percent cuter.” Noctis went the other, disarming way, and Prompto stuck his tongue out.

“Don't fuck with me like that. You'll hurt my feelings.”

“I'm not kidding.”

Prompto shot him a look.

“I'm serious. I told you earlier.”

“I always knew you were weird, but I didn't know you were _that_ kind of weird.”

“Hey.” Noctis flicked up a single finger. “I'm making a rule. No self-deprecation for the rest of the night.”

“Fiine, be that--”

Noctis decided to take this conversation where he wanted it, so he leaned in to plant a kiss on Prompto's lips. There wasn't really anything in return, so he pulled away, now worried about the pangs of nervousness in his chest.

“Sorry, I was just about to say… we need to do a couple things first.” He smiled awkwardly. “It's not really romantic but it needs to get done, so...”

Noctis sighed in exasperation. “Well, let's do it then, before this gets any more pathetic.”

“Yeah, um, I just need to make sure the door is closed.” He stood and went past the sheet and closed the door, but when he came back remained standing, and glanced around. “Oh, and...” He went on his knees and put his hand behind his mattress, pulling out a small bottle. “We'll need this. ...Stop looking at me like that.” He put it on the floor, but somewhat within reach, and sat down himself. “Sorry, but condoms are kinda rare, so I don't have any if that bothers you?”

“Oh no, now I might get pregnant.”

“That's not _all_ they're for.”

Noctis looked at him, suddenly feeling young and inexperienced, because Prompto sounded like he had some amount of authority, but maybe his expression was easily read because Prompto looked apologetic a second later.

“Let's just… get back to it?” This time, Prompto moved forward for the kiss, which Noctis returned, somewhat eagerly. He slid his hands around Prompto's neck, who just put a hand around his back to pull him closer. Their tongues touched, and Noctis moaned into it, nipping slightly at Prompto's lip when they parted.

He breathed heavily, but noticed Prompto looked amused. “What?”

“I didn't think you'd be bitey...”

“Shut it.” He went for another kiss, shorter this time, and a couple more, then pressed his body harder to Prompto's, kissing his neck once before pausing with his head on his shoulder. “You're really alright with this?”

Prompto kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I'm… no, I'm more than alright with it, okay? Let's… do it and stuff. Let's fuck.” He laughed. “Let's annoy my neighbors.”

Noctis smiled. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Breathing out his nose, they shared another longer kiss, with more tongue play this time, and Prompto finally leaned into it, this time biting Noctis's lip in return. They carried on teasing each other with this, until Prompto leaned enough for Noctis to fall onto his back, with Prompto giving him a few kisses down to his collarbone, and then he paused, carefully balanced to not lean himself onto Noctis at all.

“You're not gonna kill me. Relax,” Noctis urged.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied quietly, putting some of his weight down so he wasn't hovering over Noctis for the rest of the night.

He was heavy, but nothing unbearable, and there were more kisses as Prompto did his best to unbutton Noctis's shirt. He only missed one, and Noctis wiggled until he could sit up and pull off his shirt and jacket, throwing them to the side. Prompto scooted upright so he could just pull his shirt off, because thankfully it wasn't complicated with stupid buttons. This time, Noctis pressed against him so he went down, though as Noctis rubbed his hands on his chest, he made a face.

“Don't say anything,” Noctis warned, kissing near a nipple.

“What, I was going to say I'd love for you to play with my man-tits.”

“Maybe I will, then, since I know you wouldn't break the one rule.”

“Man--” Was all Prompto got out before Noctis planted his lips on that nipple, teasing it with his teeth, as his other finger pulled with and played with the other, slightly kneading with his palm. “Mn, really…?” But under that soft, fleshy feeling, there was muscle, and Noctis enjoyed the way his pectoral tightened deeply. He ended with a long suck on the nipple in his mouth, and looked up. Prompto was deeply red, with one arm over his eyes. He muttered something under his breath.

“I hope that was some body positivity you just said.”

“Fetishizing isn't body positivity you know...” But Prompto had a small smile on his lips.

Noctis paused. “Are you uncomfortable…?” All teasing aside, he didn't want to actually do anything like that.

“I'm messing with you. It's hard to get over—hey!” Noctis was back to kissing his chest, but his hand was sliding over Prompto's big stomach, down to his pants, undoing the button and zipper, and rubbing against his boxers.

Prompto huffed. “Kiss my mouth, you dumb idiot,” he complained.

Noctis did, but his hand stayed where it was, slowly brushing over Prompto's covered cock. It was starting to harden, and Noctis kissed Prompto deeply, fingers teasing up and down as it started to rise…

Prompto broke away from his mouth with a sharp breath. “Stop, stop, I don't have that kinda endurance...” He breathed hard a few times, and sat up with Noctis, giving him a quick kiss before reciprocating the pants opening procedure. They both took a lame second to wiggle their pants off, and Prompto paused to observe the emerging tent in Noctis's boxers before reaching for it, letting a finger snag into the flap, so he managed to touch skin.

Noctis froze for a second. No one else had touched his dick before (well, not in this way), so it was a newish sensation. Before Prompto could stop, because they were both cowards who would keep asking if each other was okay until the sun came back, he moved forward so there were more fingers in there. Prompto took the hint and began to stroke, gently, and they went back to kissing.

After a few minutes, with them both now flushed and breathy, Prompto paused, with a final feeling kiss. “Um, it's a weird question now but… which… way do you want to…?”

“Oh. Right, I didn't really think about… that.” How embarrassing. “Do you have a...”

“Uh, do you want a recommendation or are you gonna ask my preference. Cause this is your choice, you know?” Prompto licked his lips, eyes surprisingly serious.

“Well, if you're more experienced…” Noctis left it open-ended, because he didn't really know what to think. Prompto had lube, but he could use that for masturbation. He didn't want to presume either way.

“Heh, well, I… I've done both,” Prompto admitted, somehow both sheepish and proud, “They've got pros and cons...”

“Give me a quick rundown, man.”

“Yeah, right, okay. Um, I had kind of a tough time staying hard when I was… um… the penetrater...” He made a grossed out face. “At least the first time. It's even harder with women.” Noctis was giving him a look, and Prompto hurried to continue. “And the other way kinda doesn't feel amazing unless you can get into it. That's just my opinion though, y'know?”

“I feel so well-informed now,” Noctis said, with a small smirk, “Okay, I guess I'll… do 'the other way'. Sound good?”

“Whatever you want, my liege~”

“The second rule is that's not allowed...” Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto's again, reaching to reciprocate the cock touching, sticking his hand down the band of his boxers. Prompto was getting harder, and he found the feeling kind of interesting on someone else, the veins starting to protrude more notably, and his foreskin pulling back, a bit of precum slicking onto his fingers. After Prompto moaned into the kiss, Noctis broke off, and, giving Prompto a look he hoped was somewhat flirtatious or at least daring, he licked it off his fingers.

His immediate expression was definitely _not_ flirtatious. “Ew, what? Yuck,” he stuck out his tongue, “That's awful.”

“So your palate hasn't changed, huh?” Prompto was grinning at least. “At least you didn't decide to give me a blowjob--”

Noctis kissed him quickly, slipping his tongue in like it would clean off by being against Prompto's. It did help, and Prompto didn't protest. He pumped Noctis's cock a few more times, and then started pulling his boxers off, Noctis helping by lifting up his ass so they could be fully removed. Stopping the kiss, Prompto glanced down, and frowned. “Oh...”

Looking down too, Noctis sighed through his nose. “It's fine.” His foreskin had always been a little tight, but it probably looked weird to someone else. “Just kinda push it back carefully.” Prompto did, freeing the head, but didn't make Noctis's mistake, just using the precum beading at the end for lubrication.

“We should probably start,” Prompto said, standing so he could remove his own boxers carefully over his erection, “Or I might be done pretty fast.” He was certainly hard enough, and grabbed the lube from the floor. “Here, scoot your butt to the end of the bed.”

Noctis did as instructed, as Prompto applied lube to his fingers, then added more, trying to be liberal. Noctis just breathed. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Prompto used his clean hand and instructions to manipulate Noctis to a position he liked, where his asshole was accessible.

“So, you're ready, right?” Prompto asked, hand far from its destination.

“Yeah.” He felt like his voice was a little too seriously determined for the situation, but still.

Prompto nodded, and eased his index finger around the hole, applying the lube around. Noctis frowned at the sensation, but stayed still, until he felt the finger actually press against it. “Just try and relax,” Prompto said, sounding almost like he was remembering some instructions he'd gotten himself, or given before, “Tell me if it hurts though, okay?”

“Okay.” He felt it start to slip in, and winced automatically as he tensed, but then he breathed in and released it through his nose, willing his body to calm. He could definitely feel it; it didn't hurt, but wasn't good either, just intrusive. He did shift a little the further Prompto's finger went in, but all-in-all, it was just fine.

“Uh, here.” Prompto definitely noticed the lack of interest, and gently moved his finger around, his other hand softly stroking Noctis's dick, to try and be a little stimulating. In some kind of last-ditch effort, his thumb pressed firmly against his perineum, and Noctis's legs flinched at the sensation.

“Oh, shit,” he mumbled to himself. He never really had the courage to mess around with his ass when he masturbated, so this was something new, and it was kinda good. Prompto seemed encouraged too, and massaged the area, while moving his finger more, in a loosening fashion.

“Gonna do the next one,” he warned, mostly withdrawing the finger, and adding the other, reintroducing them slowly as Noctis focused on keeping relaxed.

Noctis grimaced as they penetrated deeper. Now it not only felt weird, it hurt (not a lot), and tried to shift so that his body accommodated it better. It wasn't even a lot, but it was already like this, and he was starting to wonder if this actually was a stupid idea.

Once again, Prompto looked down at him with a questioning expression. “Still good?”

“Yeah, um… it's just kinda...”

“Sucky?”

“Sure. If that doesn't insult you too much...” His eyes narrowed, because he could feel the rest of Prompto's hand press against his thigh, so those two were all the way in. “It's so _weird_.”

“Yeah, right?” Prompto was grinning, though, which Noctis found suspicious until he felt the fingers move around, and--

“Shit, shit,” Noctis hissed, gripping the sheets of the bed, though really he wanted to kick in reaction, and he breathed hard, feeling sweat on his brow all of a sudden.

“Wow, that was easy to find. I didn't think you'd be like… that.” Prompto was maybe impressed, maybe making fun of him, he couldn't tell. “That's the… whatever. Prostrate?”

Noctis wasn't given the chance to respond (though if he knew term but not the location, was it really actually any better than Prompto's knowledge?), as Prompto decided to continue playing with it, along with a few more pumps on his cock. He was left practically breathless as Prompto finger fucked him, fingers eventually starting to part like scissors to open his asshole wider.

Prompto himself was starting to breathe hard too, and he swallowed hard as he slowed down, showing an open-mouthed smile. “Sorry, it's really fun to watch you like that.”

He got an attempted pout in response, but Noctis was still overwhelmed, honestly. “Hah… You're an ass...”

“Yep. I think you're ready.” He teased a bit more, fingers twisting around. “Uh, ready enough. And I kinda am too.”

Prompto stood, and Noctis could see he wasn't lying. He wasn't sure how long the two of them were going to last, but he was prepared to try. Prompto lubed up his dick, methodically, trying to maintain the balance between hard and kind of too hard. Noctis sighed out his nose. “You seem more confident now.”

“Heh, well… once it seemed like you were having a decent time, I got more into it...” Prompto admitted, moving in so he could lift one of Noctis's legs, pressing it up against his thick side. “So I… don't have to ask you again, right?”

“Pff, confidence gone just like that, huh?” Noctis smirked.

Prompto saw through that at least, and pulled Noctis closer to the side of the bed, and stooped a little so the head of his dick was right at his ass. Noctis could feel precum gooping against him, and breathed out, Prompto taking the hint and starting to drive inward. Noctis's breath hitched once the head popped in, slowly wriggling as the rest followed, going deep, until Prompto's gut was almost touching his own cock.

He paused for the moment, just looking to make sure Noctis wasn't overtly in pain, then pulled back, and went forth, his gross lubey hand taking Noctis's cock as he did. After the first few thrusts, he settled into a nice rolling motion, and Noctis figured out how to work with it, trying his best to work his hips into the action. He was surprised at the stupid breathy noises coming from his mouth, but looking up at Prompto didn't help. The other man's concentration and focus (unlike the screwed up eyes and sleazy expression he'd expected) and gentle huffing rather than obscene sex noises were turning him on as he was stood above, feeling strong, looking so large and protective…

“Shit,” he found himself exclaiming again, wrapping his whole hand in the sheet he was laying on, as Prompto's cock made its way against his prostate again;, why did he have to discover this secret sensitivity _now_? He tried his hardest to mentalize not coming, he could last, he could last--

But now that Prompto figured out how to hit it, he wasn't letting up, and did his best to continue, until Noctis was arching his back, one leg locked tight around Prompto, the other occasionally thumping against the side of the bed.

“Fuck!” he moaned as he came, most of his cum landing on his stomach since his ass was lifted, and Prompto thrust a few more times, shuddering on the last one and cumming as well, and panting, a couple beads of sweat dripping onto Noctis as he leaned over him.

“Finally,” Prompto said, between breaths, “I thought you were gonna last somehow...”

“C'mere,” Noctis put his arms around Prompto's neck, pulling him down (or maybe himself up) to give him a few kisses, breaking to get in some breaths. This was maybe partially fueled by the desire to feel Prompto inside him for a little longer, as he was under some kind of impression the closeness would be nice.

A few more kisses later and it was just a sort of uncomfortable, squidgy sensation that wasn't exactly pleasant, and he released Prompto. “Maybe you should pull out now.”

“This is gonna be kinda messy… I wish I'd thought this through,” Prompto lamented to himself, but he did, only wincing at whatever was going on that Noctis didn't want to look at. He stumbled over to grab a box of tissues on his desk, using them to dab at Noctis's stomach, his own fingers, his own cock, and then finally Noctis's ass as he laid there, recovering. “I guess that's okay for now...”

“Um, maybe we should take a shower?”

“They're communal you know.”

Noctis closed his eyes. “Of course they are.”

“What, you don't wanna take a walk of shame?” Prompto grinned, and sat down at the edge of the bed again.

“Man, will it be that obvious?”

“Totally. You'll be walking all funny, cause of my monster dong.” Prompto laughed.

“Hey, lay down with me.” He kind of wanted to poke at how untrue that was, but decided against it. Now, he actually _was_ tired after all.

Prompto almost protested, clearly about to say something about being too big for them to both fit on the bed, but he must've remembered what he said earlier and complied, staying as far to the edge as he could. Noctis scooted to be pressed against him, cautiously because actually, now it did hurt a bit. He wanted that cuddling experience, and Prompto put his arm around him, pulling him closer. They were still sweaty and gross, and their skin stuck together, but Noctis kissed Prompto's shoulder sweetly.

“Thank you,” he said, after a few minutes of silence.

“You're welcome, I guess. As long as you don't regret it, I'm happy.”

“I don't.” He put his arm over Prompto in return, and right now, the ring on his finger felt light.


End file.
